


Sunshine Eren x Levi oneshot (Ereri)

by exapno



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, sunshine song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exapno/pseuds/exapno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes imagination can take over when your mind is too involved. <br/>Eren x Levi oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Eren x Levi oneshot (Ereri)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post an ereri oneshot as the first thing on this account. Hope you like!

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**

He didn't know it would end like this. Levi took his hand, but no warmth was to be shown. There were no smiles, there was no light. The pale blue gravestone sitting in front of them, pastel flowers littered around it. The rain darkened the colours and the sky above them, washing through Eren's hair and clothing.

**You make me happy when skies are grey,**

Human life stained my clothing. Human life was tarnished across my hands. The red running down my skin as I rubbed at it, trying to erase it from my hands. My skin going red as I began to tear at it, to try and turn it back to its normal colour. Tears were running down my face until a hand placed itself over mine as I look up, seeing Levi standing with a smile on his face.

**You never know dear, how much I love you,**

I jumped across the rooftops, the animal chasing me. How long had I been running? There was no end. The rain pouring down turned to red, covering my skin and burning into my body. I stopped. Blood. There was blood everywhere. The animal lunged at me as I screamed. Sweat. I was covered in sweat. I was in my bed. I looked beside me. There Levi lay, shaking me, concern ridden through his eyes. I sobbed and feel into him as he enveloped me with his arms.

**Please don't take my sunshine away.**

He held my hand, but no life filled his almost transparent skin. We walked, and the sky was dark and the clouds full. Rain dripped onto my face as we kept walking, the rain not touching Levi. By the time we got to the gravestone, I was drenched. I bobbed down in front of the gravestone, Levi placing his arm around my shoulder and sitting beside me. His warmth wasn't anywhere near me. His heart wasn't beating. Tears were running down my cheeks as I read the tombstone out loud

_"In memory of Levi Ackerman,_

_850-919_

_Friend, Family, Lover.”_

Rain covered the tombstone but didn't touch Levi as he held me in his arms.

**_Please don't take my sunshine away._ **


End file.
